A Small Town Life
by Fefifo
Summary: Emma is leaving Boston. Leaving the life she's always known. All the protect the one person that means the most to her, and maybe she'll meet some new, interesting people along the way. No Magic.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

Chapter 1: **Storybrooke**

Emma looked into her rear view mirror at her sleeping daughter. Emma had been driving all night. She was leaving Boston with her 4 year old daughter, Charlotte. Emma had been in a relationship since Charlotte was six months old. Killian was the sweetest man she ever met, for the first year. Then she made him angry. She lived through it for three and a half years but 2 days ago was the final straw. He threatened Charlotte. Emma needed to protect her daughter.

Emma packed their bags and left for a small town in Maine. _Storybrooke_. Emma read the town limits sign as she passed it. She let out a sigh of relief. Killian would never find them here. She's safe. They're safe.

Emma pulled up to the local bed and breakfast. It wasn't too late. Only nine o'clock. Emma got out of the drivers seat and pulled it forward to reach her baby girl. Emma drove a yellow VW bug that had to be over a decade old. It wasn't very big but it was perfect for her and Charlotte and that's all that mattered.

Emma carried Charlotte inside the bed and breakfast and saw an older looking woman standing behind a counter. Emma cleared her throat to get the womans attention.

"What can I do for ya?" She asked roughly but with kind eyes.

Emma cleared her throat and approached the counter, "I need a room, please?"

"Alright. Do you want a room with two twin size beds or one queen size bed?

"Uhh. Just a queen size bed. The two of can fit in one bed comfortably."

Hearing her mother speak Charlotte started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny fist and whimpered because she wasn't ready to wake up. Emma looked towards Charlotte after hearing her whimper.

"Hello sweet girl. Did you have a nice nap?" Emma cooed in the little girls ear while rubbing her wild head of blonde curls.

"Mama what we doin'?"

"We're checking into this bed and breakfast right now sweetie. Remember when I told you we were leaving Boston to come to a nice town. Well we're here."

Charlotte nodded her head in the crook of her mothers neck and slowly fell back to sleep. Emma looked back up at the older woman and smiled a shy smile.

"Can we have that room now?"

"Of course, do you need any help getting your luggage out of your car?"

"If you don't mind that would be really helpful. I would get it myself but Charlotte won't like waking up not in my arms. Thank you, ma'am."

"I understand. I'll call down my granddaughter to help with those bags. Here's your room key. Room 5. It's upstairs, third door on the left. Oh and you can call me Granny, everyone does."

Granny turned around and walked into an office. Emma turned towards the stores and started making her way up. She found the room no problem. She left the door open for when Granny's granddaughter came up with their bags. Emma laid Charlotte in the bed. Charlotte groaned a little bit, rolled over, and curled into a ball. Emma was looked at her daughter when she heard a small tap on the door. She turned around to see a tall, lanky brunette standing in the doorway with their bags.

Emma hadn't brought a lot with them. She packed the necessities for herself and what she knew Charlotte would want so that was most of her stuff. But Emma herself knew how to pack light. She didn't grow up with much. Emma was found on the side of the road as a new born. She spent the first three years of her life with a lovely family until they got pregnant. After that she was bounced around from home to home. Emma didn't have much and she wasn't given much. She took what she could get and learned to travel with very few things. She never did get rid of that habit.

"Oh thank you for getting those for me. I appreciate it." She handed the girl a five dollar bill as a tip for getting the bags.

"It's no problem, ma'am. Clearly you had your hands full with that little one."

"Oh please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel older than I am. I'm Emma, Emma Swan. And this is my daughter Charlotte." She put her hand out to shake hands with the brunette.

"Okay, Emma. I'm Ruby. I need to head back downstairs and see if Granny needs anything else before I head out. But it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay at the bed and breakfast. And welcome Storybrooke." She flashed a big toothy grin at the blonde and bounded down the stairs.

Emma closed the door after Ruby had left and turned back around to look at Charlotte. Emma grabbed the girls back and pulled out some pajamas. She changed Charlotte into a pair of pajamas and then took of her own pants and t shirt. She slept in her under and tank top.

"Mama." Emma heard a small whimper from behind her. She turned around to looked at Charlotte who was rubbing her eyes with one hand and making a grabbing motion with the other. Emma crawled into the bed with Charlotte and grabbed her little girl to cuddle with her. Charlotte rolled over and buried her face into her mothers neck. Emma was happy to have her baby girl in her arms and to feel safe. That's all she wanted; was to keep Charlotte safe. She would do anything for Charlotte. Charlotte always came first.

She thought about the change that happened the past 72 hours. She left her abusive boyfriend, left the city she spent most of her life in, and she found a place she could settle into. This was their new start. Just her and her little girl. That's all she needed. _Storybrooke_.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Emma woke up to big green eyes looking at her and little, chubby hands on her face. Emma groaned, rolled over, and pushed the little girl off of her. She got cute little giggles in response. Emma felt the weight of Charlotte crawling over her and her hands pull one of her eyelids open.

"Wake up, mama." Charlotte whispered into Emma's face. Emma closed her eyes again and pretended to be sleeping. Charlotte huffed in response. She laid on the other side of her mother and started poking at her. Charlotte wasn't expecting what happened next.

Emma sprang up and starting tickling Charlotte all over her body.

"STOP IT, MAMA! THAT TICKLES!" Emma showed no mercy. She kept tickling Charlotte until she was crying. She decided to stop when she thought the girl was going to wet herself.

"Good morning, baby." Emma said and then kissed her little girl all over her face. Charlotte giggled. Charlotte grabbed her mothers face with her tiny hands.

"Hi, Mama." Charlotte grinned at her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck in a big hug. Emma rolled over so she could hold her baby girl close. Emma cherished moments like these. Her baby was all she needed.

Emma remembers the day she found out she was pregnant so vividly. She had had a one night stand a couple months prior to finding out she was pregnant. She doesn't even remember what happened; she had gotten incredibly drunk that night at a bar and had met a guy. The rest was history. She never tried to find the guy to tell him. This child was going to be hers. When Charlotte was born it was probably the happiest day of her life.

"Mama? You can let go." Charlotte was oblivious to the moment her mother was having. Now she was just getting squished

"No I'm not done." Emma squeezed Charlotte close to her. She heard Charlotte groan when all the air was squeezed out of her. Emma pulled Charlotte back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want to exploring?" Emma asked. As soon as the question was out of her mouth Charlottes eyes lit up and she nodded her head.

"Okay then let's get up and get dressed, Munchkin." Charlotte crawled off of her mother and started looking through her bag for what she wanted to wear. She pulled out a pair of little blue jeans and a Frozen t-shirt. Emma laughed at her daughter shirt of choice. Emma went to her bag and pulled out a pair of blue jeans as well except hers were a bit tighter. She also grabbed a white tank to wear under her red leather jacket.

"Alright gorgeous let's go!" Emma picked Charlotte up and headed down the stores to the front of the bed and breakfast. When she got down there she saw that no one was in the lobby. She walked outside and put Charlotte down on the ground. She immediately ran ahead of Emma until her mother halted her. Charlotte turned and saw a building with people in it.

"Mama what's that?" She pointed at the building.

"It looks like it's a diner. Do you want to go in and see what they have for breakfast?" After Charlotte nodded her and Emma headed inside. As soon as they walked through the door everyone went quiet. Emma blushed and Charlotte just waved at anyone looking at her, which was almost everyone. Emma picked Charlotte up and held her close. Emma was always careful when she was around new people and she had Charlotte with her.

Emma and Charlotte sat in a booth together on the side facing the door. They were talking and giggling when Ruby came up to them.

"Hey guys. What can I get you for breakfast?"

"Ruby? You work here too?"

"Yeah. Granny owns the Dinner and the bed and breakfast. You know bed and breakfast." She pointed to the direction the bed and breakfast would be and then the diner. Emma laughed at her joke

"Ha ha very funny. So what would you recommend for breakfast?"

"Well we have some pretty good pancakes. You can add anything on them if you'd like. Some scrambled eggs, toast, French toast. Just about anything."

"Okay how about one plate with two chocolate chip pancakes and another plate with one chocolate chip pancake. And two cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon please?"

"Will do. That will be out soon."

Emma thanked her and started playing with Charlotte again. As they were playing Emma heard the door bell jingle. Emma looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful chocolate colored eyes she's ever seen. Emma couldn't look away. She was awestruck. She finally pulled her eyes away from chocolate and looked at the woman with those gorgeous eyes. Emma stopped breathing when she looked at the rest of her. _She's beautiful_.

Emma looked back up at the woman's face and saw her smirking at her. Emma's cheeks instantly reddened. She had been caught staring at a stranger. Emma looked back up at the eyes that originally caught her attention. What she saw had to be her eyes playing tricks on her. There's no way what she saw could have been true. This mystery woman just… winked at her?

Emma looked back down and at her daughter when Charlotte starting poking at her trying to get her attention.

"Mama, what are you looking at?"

Emma looked back up and saw the woman was no longer looking at her. "Um nothing sweetie. Do you need something?" Emma pulled Charlotte closer.

"You stopped playing." Emma smiled at her daughter as soon as she said that. She let out a little chuckle. Ruby came out of the back and had their food with her. She sat it down in front of them.

"Can I get anything else for you two?"

Emma thought for a second. "I think we're good food wise but could you tell me who that brunette at the counter is?" Emma whispered.

Ruby looked back at the counter and immediately saw who Emma was talking about. She turned back with a smirk.

"Oh that's our lovely mayor, Mayor Regina Mills." Ruby said then walked back behind the counter to take said woman's order.

 _Mayor Regina Mills._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Regina sat at the counter while waiting for her order. She noticed the new blonde sitting at the back booth with her equally as blonde child. Regina had never seen her before, she knew everyone who lived in town. She had to she was the mayor. When Regina saw the woman when she first walked in she was captivated by the sparkling green eyes that were looking back at her. Regina made a decision and got up from her stool. She slowly made her way over to the booth.

"Hello, I'm Mayor Regina Mills. I noticed you're new in town and thought I should introduce myself since I am the mayor and know every living person in this town." Regina breathed out once she was in front of the two blondes. When the oldest looked up at her she was lost in those eyes again.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan and this is my daughter, Charlotte." Emma tried not to stutter over her words as she talked to the most gorgeous woman she's ever met.

"HI! I'm Charlotte!" Charlotte shoved herself in front of Emma's face so she could get a better look at the new woman standing in front of their table. Regina giggled at the child's behavior.

"Hello, Charlotte. It's lovely to meet you. How do you like town so far?"

"Ummm, we got here last night so I not saw much."

"Haven't seen much, munchkin."

"That's what I said, Mama!" Regina's heart swelled at the bickering between mother and daughter.

"Well since you haven't seen much would you like me to give you a tour, that is if you plan on staying for a while?"

Emma blushed at the question. She couldn't imagine getting a tour of what hopefully becomes their new home from this incredibly sexy mayor.

"Are you sure? We don't want to inconvenience you or anything."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. I actually don't have much planned for today."

"Okay if you insist. I guess we really should get to know our new home better. Would you like to have a seat?"

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude on your breakfast. I'll wait for you to finish at the counter." Regina started to turn and walk away when she felt a hand on her wrist stopping her from continuing.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure." Emma said back with a smirk on her face. Regina grinned and blushed at the smirk on the blondes face. Regina slowly sat down across from the two blondes and waited for them to finish. While they were eating Ruby brought Regina's coffee and pastry that she completely forgot about.

"So what brought you to Storybrooke?" Regina asked after taking a sip of her coffee. She had already finished her pastry.

Emma looked up from wiping Charlottes face of syrup and grease even though a simple napkin wasn't going to fix the mess Charlotte made.

"We just needed to get away from Boston and I thought a small town in Maine would be the perfect place for us. Boston isn't very safe for a single mom with a four year old daughter." Emma said has she thought about the dangers of Boston especially her now ex boyfriend.

"Well you two are more than welcome. I'm sure you can find an apartment that can fit you two perfectly fine. There is an apartment building a few blocks down that I believe as an apartment open for rent. You'll have to talk to Mr. Gold about renting it since he is the land lord. He also owns the Pawn Shop across the street. I can take you there while we're on our tour."

"Oh that would be great. The sooner I can get Charlotte settled in the better. I don't want to have her be bounced around all over the place. Now speaking of this little trouble maker, she has made a mess so I'm going to take her to the bathroom and get her all cleaned up and then we can head out. Sound like a plan?" After receiving a nod from the brunette she picked Charlotte up from the booth and took her to the bathroom towards the back.

While the blondes were gone Regina thought about Emma. She was quite beautiful, gorgeous actually. She seemed pretty smart, a capable mother. She's very kind. And gorgeous. Regina didn't know what to do with these feelings. She hasn't felt like this in a long time, not since college. Regina was in a very serious relationship in college that didn't end well.

Dani and her had been together since the beginning of freshman year. They had been together for three and a half years when Regina walked in on Dani half naked in bed with another woman. Regina immediately broke up with her and kicked her out. Once Dani left she broke down. She didn't know what to do. Her whole life revolved around Dani. They had been planning a life together after they had graduated. They were going to get a place together, Regina had been planning on proposing. She thought Dani was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Dani tried to apologize and get Regina back but Regina wasn't going to fall for it. She loved Dani very much but once a cheater always a cheater. After the incident with Dani Regina hadn't been a serious relationship. She honestly hasn't been with anyone since Dani; romantically or physically.

These new feelings are a little frightening to her. She doesn't want to get hurt again. She needs to put herself first and make sure Emma is worth putting her heart on the line again.

Regina pushed all these thoughts away when she saw Emma and Charlotte walking back from the bathroom. Charlotte was playing with her mother's hair and face. Emma was blowing kisses at Charlotte and they were both laughing cheerfully. Regina had never seen something so beautiful. She could get used to the two of them being around.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked as she came up to the brunette. Regina looked up at green eyes a little shocked that Emma was that close.

"Of course, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I kind of hit a wall with this update. I don't think its my best chapter but I needed to update it.**

 **Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story. You guys are amazing!**

 **Love,**

 **F**

CHAPTER 4

Regina led the way out of the diner with Emma and Charlotte following closely behind. Once they got to the side walk in front of the diner Regina turned to do the duo.

"Where would you like to head first?" Regina asked.

"I don't really know what's in town. How about you Char? Do you know where you want to go?"

"THE LIBRARY!" Charlotte yelled and jumped around. Charlotte may only be four but she loved books. Every night she has her mother read her a bed time story, usually fairytales. She tries to read some of it herself but gives up once the words get too difficult. Emma and Regina laughed at Charlottes enthusiasm to go to a library.

"Is there a library nearby?"

"Yes, actually. There's one right across the street." Regina pointed to the clock tower where the library happened to reside under.

"Luckily for you two the library just recently re-opened. It had been closed for a while because we couldn't find anyone to run it. But about a year ago a woman who's lived here for a couple years now, Belle, came to the town council and said she would love to run the library and has been running it ever seen." Regina explained as she walked towards the library.

Emma had picked up Charlotte so they could walk across the street and keep up with Regina. Emma was fascinated with how sexy Regina looked when she walked. She walks likes she owns the place, proud, and tall. _Her ass looks amazing_. Emma has to catch herself before she walks right into Regina when Regina comes to a stop in front of the library and turns around to face Emma.

When Emma looks up she sees the smirk that was across Regina's face. Emma's face immediately got red.

Emma cleared her throat, "So… Is this the library?"

"Yes it is, would you like to go inside and look around?"

Charlotte immediately started wiggling around in her mother's arms wanting to get down and inside as soon as possible. Charlotte ran inside as soon as she was stable on her feet. Regina and Emma started following, Emma making sure that Charlotte didn't get too far ahead. Emma held the door open for Regina and as Regina passed Emma could have sworn that there was an extra sway in her hips. _This woman!_

Emma walked in behind the two. Charlotte was already looking through all the shelves she could reach with her height.

"MAMA! Come here!"

"Please." Emma reprimanded as she walked towards Charlotte. "Yes, Munchkin?"

"That one, please?" Charlotte pointed to a book that had _Snow White and the Huntsman_ written on the front of it. Regina came up behind the two and chuckled at the book choice.

"What are you laughing at, Madam Mayor?" Emma turned around with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I despise Snow White. I've always preferred the Evil Queen."

"Why?" Charlotte asked from Emma arms, "Snow White is so pretty."

"Because Charlotte the Evil Queen never had anyone to love her. Snow White was always given everything she's ever wanted. Haven't you ever wondered how the Queen became evil?"

Emma looked on at the exchange and couldn't help but smile.

"She's just the Evil Queen." Charlotte said in response

"Yes she is but she had to have gone through something terrible to have such a terrible outlook on the world. People go through things that you may not know or understand. The experiences people go through are what make them who they become. The Evil Queen is just like everyone else."

Charlotte just nodded in response. She didn't fully understand what most of that meant but she would one day. Emma put Charlotte back down so that she could look around some more.

"You're really good with her."

"I've always loved kids."

"Do you have any of your own?"

At this questions Regina got really quiet. It has been something Regina has always wanted she's just never met the right person to start a relationship with since Dani.

"No, I don't. I want kids I just can't seem to find the right person to start a family with."

Emma looked a little confused at the vague admission but she didn't question. She didn't want to push her so much that she pushes her away.

"So who's this amazing woman that has taken on the rule of running the library?"

"Oh Belle. She has to be here since the doors were unlocked. Belle?!"

They heard a faint _coming_ from the back room the next thing they know there is a medium height brunette woman coming out through the door in the back.

"Oh hello Mayor Mills. I wasn't expecting you today. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No thank you. I'm actually giving Miss Swan and her daughter, Charlotte, a tour of the town. The first place Charlotte wanted to go was the library. I also thought they should meet the librarian since you are the sole reason we have a running library."

"Oh, Okay. Well I'm Belle French. It's nice to meet you." Belle put out her hand for Emma to shake.

"I'm Emma Swan, it's nice to meet you as well. Now let me just go find my daughter so that you can meet her." Emma turned towards where she last left her daughter rifling through the books. Emma came back with the small blonde on her back.

"And this is Charlotte. Say hi Charlotte."

Charlotte ducked her head in her mother's mass of blonde curls. Emma pulled Charlotte around and blew raspberries on Charlotte's tummy. Charlotte immediately busted out in to a fit of giggles. Emma pulled her back.

"How do we greet new people?" Charlotte's face blushed. She started to wiggle around so she could be put down. Once she was on the ground she turned to Belle.

"Hello my name is Charlotte. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. Belle knelt down on the ground so she could be at Charlotte's height.

Belle took Charlotte's little hand in hers and said, "Hello Charlotte. I'm Belle it's very nice to meet you too." Charlotte blushed again and turned into the older blonde's legs and hid her face.

"Good job, Char."

"Well now that you have met the librarian are you ready to continue with the tour, Miss Swan?" Regina asks feeling a little jealous of the moment Belle and Emma just had. She shook it off. _I barely know this woman_." Emma turned to Regina glaring at Belle. Emma can't help but to smirk.

"Sure Madam Mayor. Where to next?" Regina looked at Emma when she was spoken to. She saw the smirk on the blondes face and couldn't help but to blush.

"Would you like to see town hall? That's where my office and the sheriff station is. I could introduce you to the sheriff so you know that your beautiful little girl is safe."

"That would be great. Bye Belle it was nice to meet you." Emma picked Charlotte off the ground when she said this and Charlotte waved good bye.

The three of them left the library and headed towards the town hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a smidge longer than all the other ones. I am going to start trying to update every Tuesday instead of so sporadically. Thank you everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. It really means a lot.**

CHAPTER 5

While they were walking towards town hall Charlotte kept dancing around Emma and Regina's legs. Emma scolded her a couple times for getting in Regina's mind but Regina stopped her after a little while telling her she didn't mind and she thought Charlotte was adorable. Somehow Charlotte had grabbed both Emma and Regina's hands and the two older woman were swinging Charlotte back and forth. Some of the town citizens saw this and had to do a double take. They couldn't believe that the woman that was with the two new people in town were holding hands and swinging a small child. It seemed so out of character.

The person Regina was showing to Emma and Charlotte was not her usual self. Usually Regina was very cold and reserved to the people of Storybrooke. She didn't enjoy the company of most people. The only person she spent time with was Kathryn Midas. They had been friends for as long as she can remember. She's known most of them for her whole life. But everything changed after Dani. Kathryn was the only one who stuck with her the whole time. She was actually quite annoying but Regina was forever grateful for her friend not giving up on her.

Regina doesn't really know why she is acting so different with the two blondes. As soon as she looked into Emma's emerald eyes she couldn't help but act the way she is right now. Regina wouldn't admit it to anyone but this is the best she's felt in a long time.

The three of them finally made it to town hall. Regina didn't want the walk to end; she was truly enjoying Emma and Charlottes company.

Emma held the door open for Regina and Charlotte, taking advantage of the view. Regina led the two of them to the sheriffs department.

"Sheriff Nolan?" Regina called out into the area that is the sheriff department. There wasn't much to it. It was really just a hallway that led to a large room that had a two cells, an office that had windows with blinds for the sheriff, and a deputy's desk. There was also another room coming off of the hallway as an interrogation room.

David Nolan is the Storybrooke sheriff. He is an average height man, with short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a strong build. He's 32 years old and married to a kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school, Mary Margaret.

David walked out of the sheriff's office when he heard his name being called.

"Hello Madam Mayor. I wasn't expecting a visit from you today. Did I file some paper work incorrectly?" He seemed a little confused as to why the mayor was visiting today. She usually never comes down to the sheriff's department. She usually sends her assistant if something had been filed incorrectly.

"No Sheriff Nolan. I am giving these two new comers a tour of our town and I thought a stop at the sheriff's department would be rather important." David looked a little confused at the admission. That seemed a little too nice for the mayor of Storybrooke. He didn't question it thought. No one questioned Regina.

"Oh okay. Well I'm Sheriff David Nolan. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to Storybrooke." He put out his hand for the taller blonde to shake.

"Hello Sheriff Nolan. I'm Emma Swan and this is my daughter Charlotte." She tapped the head of the little girl that was currently hiding behind her leg.

David bent down to be eye to eye to the little girl that was currently hiding. "Hello Charlotte. Why are you hiding back there?"

Charlotte just blushed and hid further behind her mom. Sometimes Charlotte was very outgoing but other times she was incredibly shy. It was usually with men that she became very shy. Her mother thought that she hid how Killian treated her from her daughter but there was some nights Charlotte would hear the yelling and smacks. Charlotte didn't tell her mother because she didn't want her to be angry with her.

"It's okay Charlotte. You can say hello." Emma tried to coax her daughter out from behind her leg.

Charlotte peaked her head around the corner of Emma's leg and did a little wave. All three of the adults giggled at how adorable the little blonde is.

"So Mrs. Swan how are you liking Storybrooke?" David turned to ask Emma.

"It's just miss but you can call me Emma. It's not bad. Way better than the busy city of Boston. I like the slower pace. And there seem to be some pretty nice people." As Emma said that she looked at Regina. When she looked over at Regina she caught the brunette starring at her with a small smile on her face.

David pulled them out of their starring, "Well that's good. Living in a small town everyone knows everyone and most people are pretty nice. Except Leroy when he's had a little too much to drink while at Granny's. He doesn't really have a filter when he's had too much to drink."

"He's not wrong there, Miss Swan. I'd keep Charlotte away from him. Other than that everyone is nice, sometimes too nice."

"If that's another jab at my wife Regina you know she means well."

Regina raised her eye and looked at David. He raised his hands in surrender, not trying to start anything with the Mayor.

"Okay Miss Swan are you ready to head upstairs to my office?"

Emma seemed a little shocked by the random change in topic but she wasn't going to questions it. She just picked up Charlotte who was still hiding behind her leg.

"Lead the way. Good bye Sheriff Nolan. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Have a good rest of your day."

Regina turned towards the hallway that they had original came from. Once they got to the front door Emma realized that there was also a stairwell going up. Regina began to go up and Emma followed behind while still holding Charlotte.

"So how long have you been mayor?" Emma asked trying to make conversation.

"This is the beginning of my second term so about 5 years. I immediately was elected onto the council once I finished college. I grew up in Storybrooke so the townspeople knew me and trusted me to run the town. When the mayor before me retired I ran for mayor and won. I love my job, sometimes the paperwork is a bit much but you get used to it."

As Regina was talking they made their way to Regina's office. By the end of Regina's story they had come to Regina's office door. Regina pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. What Emma saw completely shocked her. This was the most beautiful office she has ever seen. The walls were black and white and there were little pops of purple throughout the room here and there.

"Wow this is a beautiful office, Mayor Mills."

"Thank you. It was one of the first things I changed once I became mayor. The mayor before me had very dull taste. Everything in here needed to go."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a small snore coming from Emma's shoulder. Emma turned so Regina could see what was happening. Charlotte was passed out on her mother shoulder. She was lightly snoring and sucking on her thumb.

Regina couldn't help but smile at how adorable the little girl was with her mother even while she was sleeping. Regina didn't want the tour to end but the little girl was clearly exhausted. It was still very early in the day and she was already taking a nap. The move up from Boston must have exhausted her. What came out of Regina's mouth next shocker her but she didn't regret it.

"Would you like to come to my house for lunch?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others but you find out a little bit about Emma and Emma and Regina get a little bit closer so I think its worth it. Merry Christmas!**

CHAPTER 6

"Oh I don't want to intrude on your whole day. You should have lunch to yourself and I'll take her back to the bed and breakfast and let her nap while you eat." Emma said while blushing. She didn't expect Regina to invite them to lunch.

"No it's okay. I don't mind. I can make us lunch while she naps in the guest room and if she's hungry when she wakes up I can make her something too."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked hesitantly she honestly didn't want to shove herself and her daughter into this woman's day even though she did offer.

"Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. I can heat us some of the lasagna I have in my freezer."

Emma thought about it for a second. Charlotte would probably sleep better in an actual bed instead of that bed and breakfast bed especially after the long trip from Boston to Storybrooke.

"Okay if you insist." Emma couldn't help but smile and neither could Regina.

* * *

Once they got to Regina's house, well more like mansion, Emma was in shock. She's never been in a house this big. She's never seen such nice things this closely. Growing up in the foster system you don't see many nice things and you're especially not allowed to touch them. Emma can feel her walls going up.

"If you'd like you can take Charlotte upstairs to the guest room and let her sleep there."

Emma didn't say anything she just nodded. Going to the guest room involved going upstairs which brings a risk of breaking something. Emma slowly started heading towards the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up.

"Emma, are you okay?" Emma could hear Regina speaking but she couldn't really do anything else. Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped at the contact.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina looked into Emma's and could see the distance. Regina took Charlotte from Emma's arms and Emma didn't even flinch. Charlotte whined a little bit at being moved but nestled into Regina's neck just the same. Regina turned and walked upstairs with Charlotte and got her settled into the guest bed. Once she knew Charlotte was going to not wake up she hurried back downstairs. Emma was still standing where she left her.

Regina slowly walked closer to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Emma. Sweetie. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Emma looked Regina in the eyes and she seemed to realize where she was. She slowly came out of her frozen state.

"Ummm. What happened?" Emma asked a little confused. She didn't know why Charlotte wasn't in her arms.

"I told you you could take Charlotte upstairs and you froze at the bottom of the stairs. I took her upstairs so she could sleep comfortably. I came back downstairs and you still hadn't moved. Would you like to talk about it?" Emma only nodded her head in response.

"Okay why don't we go to the kitchen and I can make you some tea and I'll put the lasagna in the oven and you can talk when you're ready."

"Can I have hot chocolate instead?" Emma said in such a small whisper that Regina almost missed it. Regina looked back at her and gave her a small smile and nodded.

They walked into the kitchen and Emma sat at the counter while Regina made the drinks and heated up the lasagna. Emma sat there looking at the counter top, tapping her fingers.

Regina walked over to Emma and sat the hot chocolate in front of her. Emma looked up at the hot chocolate and then at Regina.

"Do you have whip cream and cinnamon?"

"I do. Would you like me to get it for you?" Emma nodded. Regina walked away to go get the whip cream and cinnamon. When she came back she handed them to Emma. She watched Emma put the whip cream on top of the hot chocolate and then sprinkle some cinnamon on top. Emma looked up at Regina to see a puzzled look on her face.

Emma let out a long sigh and then started to talk.

"When I was younger I was in the foster system. In one of the better homes I had been in one of the older girls would make us hot chocolate. She always put whip cream and cinnamon on it. I've done it ever since. I was maybe 8 when I was there. That's why I froze like that. Not all the homes were bad, but there were some that weren't the greatest to be in. There was this one home that was probably the nicest home I had ever stayed at. The parents were alright until one day I accidentally broke a vase. The mom was angry but the dad was livid. He hit me and locked me in my room. When I was finally let out I ran away. Your house is just so nice. I didn't want to get hurt again."

When Emma finished her speech Regina just looked at her in silence. The silence was killing Emma. She didn't know Regina would act. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She's never really told anyone about her experience in the foster system, especially not Killian. When she heard Regina start to speak she jumped a little but then softened when she heard the tone Regina was using.

"Emma listen to me. I will never hurt you. If you accidentally break something I won't be mad. They're just things. They can be replaced. But I will never, ever lay my hands on you." What Regina did next shocked them both.

Regina pulled Emma close in a tight hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this chapter is late. I kind of hit a wall with it and didn't know what to write. But here you go. Thank you all for your lovely reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

CHAPTER 7

Emma pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have a break down in the middle of your home. Wow this is really embarrassing. I'm just going to go grab Charlotte and let…" Regina interrupted her before she could finish.

"What are you talking about? You don't have to be sorry or embarrassed. And don't you even think about going and waking Charlotte up. I said she can nap here and that you guys can have lunch with me. What just happened doesn't change that. I have enjoyed spending today with you and Charlotte. And it had been a very long time since I have had any sort of company that I actually enjoyed." Regina blushed once she finished her rambling.

But Emma couldn't help but grin. Regina genuinely enjoyed spending time with her. Well and Charlotte.

"I haven't had any enjoyable company in a long time too. Well with someone my own age. Hanging out with a four year old all the time gets a little much sometimes." Regina giggled at that. Actually giggled. Regina Mills never giggles. But Emma immediately fell in love with the sound. She wanted to hear it every day for the rest of her life.

"Okay then. So no running off. I'm going to go check on the lasagna." Regina gave the blonde a beautiful smile as she turned and walked over to the oven. Emma couldn't help but look at Regina's back side as she bent down to look inside the oven.

As Regina checked the lasagna she could feel eyes watching her. She smirked and stuck her ass out further as she bent over. She heard Emma gasp and smirked even more. When she turned back around she got Emma looking at her ass. Emma looked back up at Regina's eyes and knew she had been caught. She immediately turned red. Her entire face was red all the way down to her neck.

Regina chuckled at Emma's expression.

"Like what you see Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a smirk. Emma couldn't look Regina in the eye. She immediately changed the subject.

"So how's the lasagna looking?" Emma asked while still blushing

"It should be ready in a couple minutes. Would you like anything else to go with it?"

Emma just shook her head no. While they were waiting for the lasagna to finish they sat in a comfortable silence. Finally the oven timer went off and Regina went to grab the lasagna out of the oven. She was cutting it and dishing out slices on to plates when they hurt little feet shuffle across the kitchen floor. Regina and Emma looked towards the door way and saw a little Charlotte rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mama?" Charlottes little eyes looked up looking around for her blonde mother.

"Over here munchkin." As soon as Charlotte saw her mother ran to her and latched herself to Emma's legs. Emma picked her up and put Charlotte on her lap. She pushed the curls that were just like her own out of the little girls face and kissed her forehead.

"How was your nap, munchkin?"

Charlotte continued to rub her eyes, groaned, and hid her face in her mothers neck. Emma chuckled at her. She knew this was always how Charlotte was after finishing a nap. That and…

"Are you hungry, Char?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth Charlotte started nodding her head intensly.

"Well then I guess you're just in time because I just pulled the lasagna out of the oven. Would you like some lasagna, Charlotte?" Regina asked making her presence known to the little girl. Once Charlotte heard Regina's voice she turned to look at her and had a big smile on her face.

"GIIIIINNNAAAA!" Charlotte immediately started to wiggle out of her mothers grasp. She started running towards Regina. Luckily for her Regina was prepared and scooped the girl up. Regina and Charlotte were giggling.

On the other side of the kitchen was Emma watching the interaction between her daughter and the woman who is quickly joining their life. Emma had the biggest grin on her face. She hasn't been this happy in a long time.

"Did you sleep well, Charlotte?"

"I did Gina. It was very comfy." Charlotte held on tight to Regina's neck.

"Good, I'm glad. Now I have the lasagna ready at the dining room table. It's all set up all we have to do is eat it."

* * *

Once everyone was finished and everything was put away the three headed back out to town. They decided to go to the local park so that Charlotte can play a little bit especially since she has a lot of energy after her nap.

When they got to the park, Regina and Emma sat on a bench where they could see Charlotte playing.

"So how long had you lived in Boston?" Regina asked trying to start conversation with the blonde.

"Well almost my whole life. I was moved around a lot around the Boston area. I was found on the side of the road not far from here actually." Emma said surprising herself with how much she just opened up with this woman who is practically a stranger. But Emma seems to find herself oddly comfortable around the brunette that has caught her full attention.

"What do you mean found on the side of the road?" Regina had a puzzled look on her face.

"I grew up in the foster system. My parents abandoned me on the side of a freeway in Maine. That's what my social worker told me at least." Regina's eyes immediately softened.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Regina asked confused. She wasn't aware she was making any sort of face.

"Pity. I don't need any ones pity."

"Oh Emma I'm sorry but I wasn't pitying you. I was thinking about how amazing you are. First you grew up without your parents and seemed to have made it out of the foster system unscathed and now you're grown and have an amazing daughter that loves you so much. I think you've done pretty well on your own."

Emma immediately felt guilty for snapping at Regina. This woman has only showed them kindness and this is how Emma repays them?

"I'm sorry Regina. I didn't mean to snap at you. My upbringing has always been a sore topic for me. Most people don't understand what I've been through and why I am the way I am."

Regina grabbed her hands and gave Emma a soft smile.

"Well if you let me I'm willing to learn and understand who Emma Swan is."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is a couple weeks late. I'm so sorry about it. I got busy around Christmas and New Years and then I had finals week. and to top it all off I had a bit of writers block. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up next Tuesday and on time!**

 **Please enjoy! and I appreciate any and all reviews!**

 **F**

CHAPTER 8

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and all she saw was the truth. Emma felt truly touched by the idea of Regina wanted to get to know her.

"Regina?" Emma asked. She was going to go for it and hopefully it wouldn't backfire in her face.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Emma asked all in one breathe. Now she was holding it to see what Regina said. But Regina hadn't answered yet. If Emma has to hold her breathe any longer she might pass out. Then a smile began to creep up Regina's face.

"Yes, Emma. I would love to go on a date with you." Now the smile on Emma's face matched the one on Regina's. They both couldn't stop smiling.

"Momma! Momma!" Emma looks over to her and see's Charlotte running towards them with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, baby girl?"

Charlotte gets really close to Emma and loudly whispers in her ear, "I picked these for Gina." In Charlottes hands were a bunch of wild flowers that had been picked from the field next to the play ground.

"Well then why don't you give them to her, munchkin?" Charlotte immediately started blushing.

"Do you think she'll like them?" Charlotte asks still loudly whispering thinking that Regina couldn't hear her. But Regina had the biggest smile on her face.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Emma says as she gently pushes Charlotte towards Regina.

"Gina?" Regina usually hated being called that but hearing it front his little girl that is slowly weaseling her way into her heart along with her mother she could honestly care less what they called her.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I picked these for you." Charlotte held the flowers out towards Regina and blushes even harder and tucks her chin to her chest.

"Thank you, Charlotte. I love them." Regina takes the flowers from Charlotte pudgy little fingers. Once they are safely in Regina's hands Charlotte turns and dives into her mother arms.

Regina and Emma make eye contact. When Regina looks into Emma's eyes she sees a level of adoration that she's never seen someone direct at her. Regina is in awe at the look that is on Emma's face. Regina can't help the blush that is spreading up her chicks. She breaks eye contact with Emma. When Regina looks away Emma gets the biggest grin on her face. She loves seeing Regina with Charlotte. She loves seeing Regina blush and be so shy.

Emma can't stop the feelings that are growing for this brunette beauty that swept into her life. Emma is a little scared at the thought. She did just get out of a relationship, an abusive one at that. She needs to protect herself, more importantly she needs to protect Charlotte. Charlotte needs to be her number one priority. If she goes into another relationship it needs to be with a person that not only cares for her but also cares for Charlotte. Charlotte would be in their life as much as she would be.

Regina looks back up at Emma to see Emma lost in thought. Charlotte is still in her mothers arms but is thoroughly distracted but Emma's beautiful, blonde curls. Regina could see Emma's jaw locking and her eyes becoming hard. Regina wished she knew was Emma was thinking.

Regina slowly reached her hand out to put on Emma's shoulder. When she made contact Emma jumped back and the look in her eyes showed pure fear. Emma looked around to gauge her surroundings and once she made eye contact she instantly calmed down and remembered where she was and who she was with. Charlotte seemed completely unfazed by what was going on, completely enthralled by Emma's hair.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Regina asked in the calmest voice she could muster. She didn't want to frighten Emma anymore than she already had. Emma took her time to answer while she gathered herself.

"Umm yeah. Sorry. I just got in my head. I forgot where I was for a second. But I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Emma ran her hand through her hair in a fluster. When she did that she pulled the piece that was in Charlotte's hands out of her grasp.

"Mommy! I was playing with that!" Charlotte huffed clearly irritated with the fact that the hair she was playing with had been taken from her.

"I'm sorry, baby I didn't mean to take it from you. But what do you want to do now, munchkin?"

"I want to watch tv!" Emma looked flustered at her response. They were currently living in a motel room without a tv. Emma didn't know how she would be able to let Charlotte watch tv.

"I'm sorry, munchkin but we don't have a tv back at the bed and breakfast so I don't think that's an option.'

"But mommy! You asked what I wanted to do! And I want to watch tv!" Charlotte started yelling. You could tell that she was getting upset and that a temper tantrum was on the horizon.

"Charlotte you need to calm down. We don't have a tv right now. I can't just make a tv appear out of thin air." During this whole exchange Regina was watching. She started to bite her bottom lip. Emma hadn't really been paying attention to Regina during this whole thing. She was just trying to keep Charlotte from having a tantrum in the middle of the park.

"Emma." Emma looked over towards Regina. She had completely forgotten that Regina was there.

"Yeah?"

"If it's okay with you we could go back to my house. Charlotte can watch tv in the living room."

"Did you hear that mommy?! Gina said we can watch tv at her house!" Charlotte yelled into Emma's ear. Emma flinched away from the yelling.

"Yes Charlotte I could hear perfectly fine 10 seconds ago before you yelled into my ear." Charlotte turned beet red and hid her face away.

"It's okay Regina. She really doesn't need to watch tv. But…" before Emma can finish her sentence Regina interrupts her.

"No it's okay really. I don't mind if you two come back to the house. It's a bit quiet without you two in there. Having you there is quite… nice." Emma blushes at the confession. So apparently Emma wasn't the only one that enjoyed the others companies.

"Okay if you insist. But I really don't want to overdue our welcome."

"Oh you're not over doing it. I promise it is no bother. So what do you say Charlotte? Do you want to go back to my house and watch some tv?" Regina asked as she pushed the girls blonde hair out of her eyes. Charlotte face immediately lit up.

"YES! Let's go to Gina's!" Emma flinched away again at the piercing scream in her ear.

"Alright then let's head on over." Emma said as she grabbed Regina's hand.


End file.
